Shattered Dreams
by DigitalCorp
Summary: The "response" to "Davis Would Do Anything for Love", written for you people who don't like Takari. Kari's just broken up with T.K. How will our bucket hat-clad hero take it? Find out.


_Digimon _©1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akayoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Disney-ABC Domestic Television, Saban Brands etc.

All Rights Reserved

One-Shot #2

"Shattered Dreams"

Written by Clark Datchler

Performed by Jianliang Hates Jazz

Lead Vocals: Takeru "T.K." Takaishi [Doug Erholtz]

Backing Vocals: Michael Reisz

_The video begins in an alternate reality, a few years after the events of Digimon Adventure 02. At a certain apartment complex, there's tension in the air. Somebody's breaking up, and you'll never believe who it is. The door opens as a young woman wearing a pink outfit and camera around her neck walks out, being chased by a young man wearing a bucket hat. "But Kari, why are you leaving me?" the young man asks in desperation. Kari doesn't even look back. "I told you, I don't like where this is going, which is nowhere. We've been friends for years, but you obviously weren't able to deliver." "But I promised Tai-" "That was ten years ago. Times have changed, I don't need your protection. Goodbye, Takeru." She takes the elevator down, and poor T.K. (don't ask me what the initials stand for, who knows?) is heartbroken. So, he pulls out his cellphone and dials a number. Seconds later, the other side answers. "Yo." "Matt, this is T.K. It's official." "She broke up with you?" "Yeah." "That sucks. So, what are you gonna do about it?" "You still need a lead singer?"_

_At that point, the music starts up as the color fades to black-and-white, a la the original music video. The other two members of this band are Joe Kidou on piano and Matt on bass. T.K. approaches the mic stand._

_T.K.:_

_**So much for your promises**_

_**They died the day you let me go**_

_**Caught up in a web of lies**_

_**But it was just to late to know**_

_**I thought it was you**_

_**Who would stand by my side**_

_In his mind, he can still see images of the two being there for each other, including that encounter with Piedmon where he finally activated his Crest of Hope, and the time he rescued her from the Dark Ocean._

_T.K.:_

_**And now you've given me, given me**_

_**Nothing but shattered dreams, shattered dreams**_

_**Feel like I could run away, run away**_

_**From this empty heart**_

_**(You said you'd die for me)**_

_T.K. wakes up from his sleep and gets up. Minutes later, he and Patamon check up on Kari at a cafe. Turns out that she's seeing the one guy that's been hitting on her for years, Davis Motomiya. In the meantime, Veemon lives out his fantasy of dancing with Gatomon. True to style, T.K. attempts to stay positive and optimistic about the whole thing, handling it quite maturely (in public anyway). This shifts back and forth to a performance with the band._

_T.K.:_

_**Woke up to reality**_

_**And found the future not so bright**_

_**I dreamt the impossible**_

_**That maybe things could work out right**_

_**I thought it was you**_

_**Who would do me no wrong**_

_**And now you've given me, given me**_

_**Nothing but shattered dreams, shattered dreams**_

_**Feel like I could run away, run away**_

_**From this empty heart**_

_**You've given me, given me**_

_**Nothing but shattered dreams, shattered dreams**_

_**Feel like I could run away, run away**_

_**From this empty heart**_

_Meanwhile, Gomamon proves to be a beast with the bongos, as he plays a solo on it. _

_T.K.:_

_**From this empty heart**_

_**I thought it was you**_

_**Who said they'd die for love**_

_Back in his apartment, he goes ape, tearing apart and breaking everything that reminds him of Kari. This includes a number of ceramics she made for him, breaking and shattering glass out on the balcony. Patamon reluctantly helps him by using his Boom Bubble all over the house. Footage from this shifts back and forth with a performance by the band. _

_T.K.:_

_**And now you've given me, given me**_

_**Nothing but shattered dreams, shattered dreams**_

_**Feel like I could run away, run away**_

_**From this empty heart**_

_**You've given me, given me**_

_**Nothing but shattered dreams, shattered dreams**_

_**Feel like I could run away, run away**_

_**From this empty heart**_

_**Oh no no no**_

_**You said you'd die for me**_

_**Oh, oh, die for me**_

_**So much for your promises**_

_**So much for your promises**_

_As the video ends and our hat-clad hero calms down, he realizes what he and his partner have wrought. So, he goes to the broom closet and pulls out a broom and dustpan, cleaning up his mess. Meanwhile, the band walks away from their instruments and joins in to help their friend clean up. _


End file.
